Morgeilen
:Are you looking for the Father (Lucreto) from King's Quest: Mask of Eternity? Morgeilen (aka The Father) is an evil wizard. His identity and clues to his past are sprinkled throughout KQ2+ in library books and other sources of information. He sought Graham's crown and becomes his arch-nemesis. He appears in the King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones and King's Quest III Redux and is therefore not a 'canonical' character, but it seems that his story spans through all the games. Background Over a thousand years ago, Morgeilen was once the brother of Legenimor, the first king of Daventry (then known as Daventria) when the kingdom was founded. One thousand years ago during the Grand War his brother gave up all of his power to the cosmos, because he believed the power had caused death to untold number of people. The process made him become mortal (which lead to his death defending the kingdom, perhaps even betrayed by his own brother). Morgeilen resented his brother's choice and began to covet the lost power, seeing his brother as a fool. Morgeilen disappeared and was presumed killed in the war. With Legenimor dead and Morgeilen missing, Legenimor's first knight, Granthithor succeeded him as the king of Daventry. Unbeknownst to others, he took on the identity the Father (and his true name would no longer be heard for a millennium). He created the Black Cloak Society, to make plans to recover the power (and become more powerful than even LegenimorThe Father), and prepare for his future Ascension as a being of immense power and ruler of all. He learned that his brother had created a means to regaining the power; "the Item".Legends To find the Item, he needed the Crown of the First King, which Legenimor had passed on to Granthithor, his loyal knight. However, he couldn't just steal the crown, it had to be given to him or passed on to him. Centuries later, his plan in motion, he prepared to infiltrate into Graham's household. He came to the castle claiming to be Gervain, a man from small insignificant land to the far south. He became Daventry's security and defense minister, and had only held the position for a short while, before becoming Graham's close councilor, commander of the guard, and next line for throne if Graham died. He began to reassigning Daventry's forces, and sending them to make allegiances with nearby nations. In order to distract the king while he prepared his plans, he played on the king's loneliness and convinced him to look for a queen. He suggested that Graham have a royal ball and invite all the eligible maidens of the kingdom. However, Graham was not interested in any of the maidens. A week later Gervain's returned to the castle to discuss latest troop movements and plans for an allegiance with Eusperia. He continued to play on Graham's melancholy during the conversation, suggesting that Graham's would only be happy if he found someone someone to be by his side. Soon after, Graham discovered in the Magic Mirror that one of the Father's minions, Hagatha, had kidnapped a maiden of the Realm of Kolyma, Valanice, and locked her in a quartz tower. Graham's decided that he would travel to Kolyma to save her. Gervain prepared a ship for Graham, but made sure that he traveled there without any guards or support. Donning his black cloak as The Father, he contacted Hagatha and ordered her to eliminate Graham by any means possible, so that he could receive the crown and find the Item (and be ready for his ascension in thirty years time). Graham was able to avoid Hagatha and soon The Father contacted Hagatha again to find out what was taking her so long. She updated The Father, letting him know that Graham was about to fall into the hands of one of their colleagues, one Count Caldaur, who would soon tie up the loose end. However, when Caldaur betrayed them, and failed to kill Graham, The Father, then ordered Hagatha to take out Graham herself. She confronted Graham in the quartz tower, but was defeated, having identified Gervain as the mastermind behind Valanice kidnapping and the attempts on Graham's life. Graham vowed that Gervain would see justice. Soon after their wedding, Caldaur, returned Graham and Valanice to Daventry through his magic. At the queen's coronation ceremony, Gervain welcomed them back and congratulated the king on the marriage. However, since Graham knew of his treachery he slugged him in the face. Graham commanded his guards to arrest the minister. Gervain drew his sword and threatened everyone saying that no one knew who they were dealing with. Graham told his guards to stand down and accepted Gervain's challenge himself. They fought long and hard throughout the throne room, but finally Graham got the upper hand, knocking Gervain's sword to the ground. However, Gervain was not be defeated so easily. He showed his true identity, his clothes turned into black robes, and his eyes and face began to glow. He then put three curses on Daventry before disappearing, the first was that his family would be endangered, the second that Graham's heart would give out, and the third that Graham's heirs would never reign over the kingdom. For seventeen years, Morgeilen wrought untold misery on the land of Daventry. The first of the three curses began with the kidnapping of Alexander by Manannan (about one year after Graham's wedding), and other maladies were unleashed on Daventry soon after. He caused earthquakes to destroy the land, mountains collapsed, rifts were opened. He sent the three-headed dragon to ravage what was left, and to to take young girls. Seventeen years later, The Father reappeared before King Graham. He hoped that the loss of his son, the eminent sacrifice of the king's daughter, and the destruction of his realm would convince Graham to give up the crown to him freely. He promised to restore the blighted nation and Graham's family minus his title. However, he underestimated Graham's resolve, as King Graham mistrusted the wizard. Graham attempted to swing his fist at The Father, but the wizard was prepared, and would not make the same mistake he made decades before. Graham's fist passed harmlessly through his non-corporeal image. Graham knew he couldn't defeat The Father, but decided he wouldn't turn over the crown as that would betray everything it stood for. Having failed again, The Father prophesied that some day, that they would meet again, Graham would put aside his obligations and would seek him out. Soon after, Alexander made it across the mountains into Daventry and saved his sister and the kingdom from the three-headed dragon. Both returned to the castle to meet their parents, along the way in the forest they encountered the Father, and had a brief conversation. During the reunion, Daventry was repaired, ending the first curse. The Father cast the final part of the spell to slow Graham's heart (fulfilling the second curse) and nearly killing King Graham. However, Rosella was able to travel to Tamir and bring back a magical fruit which broke the spell saving her father. Meanwhile, The Father found the broken shards of the Item outside the Castle gates. Taking them, his eyes began to glow. Many years later, the Father's third curse lead to his children forging their own paths in other kingdoms. Alexander married Cassima becoming the ruler of the Land of the Green Isles and Rosella married Edgar becoming the crown princess of Etheria. Yet chance brought a new champion to fill the void. Connor returned from re-forging the Mask of Eternity and defeating Lucreto. Having proven his nobility to King Graham, the king made Connor his First Knight; thus he became Graham's successor and heir to the throne, averting the third curse. Ascension Some thirty or so years after events of KQ2, with Morgeilen in possession of the Item. Little is known about how powerful Morgeilen is, nor what kind of magic he possesses. Was he really weak and defeated? Or could he simply snap his fingers and bring The Item into one piece again? No known knows for sure. He is now in the possession of The Item, which he has sought for a millennium, ever since Leginimore died in the Grand War. Some Thirty Years onward from the time when Alexander returned, the planetary alignment will occur, and that event will make The Ascension possible. At that moment Leginimore's vast magical power will be bestowed upon the person who possesses the Item. According to Anonymous Developer 2; Regarding the ending, the Father has The Item in his possession now. Sure, it's smashed to smithereens, but little is known about how powerful Morgeilen is, nor what kind of magic he possesses. Is he really weak and defeated? Or could he simply snap his fingers and bring The Item into one piece again? This, you don't know yet. What players do know is that he now has possession of The Item, which he has sought for a millennium, ever since Leginimore died in the Grand War. Indeed, the whereabouts of The Item is precisely what he was trying to attain from Graham by asking for his crown in KQ2VGA+'s balcony scene during the Cloud Spirit tests. Thirty years onward from the time when King's Quest III Redux takes place, the planetary alignment will occur, and this event will make The Ascension possible. At that moment, Leginimore's vast magical power will be bestowed upon the person who possesses the Item. Identities The Father Following his brother's self-inflicted mortality (or was it betrayal), Morgeilen disappeared and took on the identity of The Father in order to hide his past. Soon after his brother was killed (although the exact means of the death are unknown). With Morgeilen gone, Granthithor became Legenimor's successor. The Father, is an enigmatic figure, and remains mysterious throughout the game, even his face (appears cloaked) until the end of the game when he shows himself completely and curses Daventry. He is the head of a secret brotherhood and gives orders to Hagatha to kill Graham. He coveted his brothers powers, and sought after the Crown of the First King which contained the essence of that power. It is implied that he was behind abduction of Valanice in order to lure Graham in Kolyma. In the mean time, he used his identity of Gervain, a minister of Daventry (an identity that he took even before Graham left for Kolyma). He used the identity to set his plans in motion to be coronated in the untimely event of King Graham's death, as he was the second in command. As soon as The Father reveals his true self to Graham he puts three curses on Daventry. Minister Gervain As part of his plan to take over the kingdom of Daventry, Morgeilen took on the identity of Minister Gervain. An identity based off of the original character Gerwain in the KQ2AGI manual. He acted prime minister until Graham punched him in the face and tried to arrest him. During the ensuing sword fight, Graham got the upper hand, forcing Gervain to show his true identity. See Also: The two different storylines of KQ2 (Throne vs. Stones) The Three Curses The Father placed three curses on Daventry in an attempt to destroy the kingdom. :Thrice now I curse, and from the first, your family shall feel the worse: :Soon shall you see, they'll surely be, in the most dire jeopardy. :Then as your foe, 'tis I who'll sew the spell to cause your heart to slow. :And for my shame, for you the same, o'er Daventry your heirs shan't reign! Although each curse was intended to plague Daventry and trouble the royal family in some way, each one appears to have been overcome. Alexander, under his own will, was able to return to Daventry, to save his sister and the kingdom. Alexander released the Green Orb repairing all the destruction wrought by The Father ending the first curse.Graham (KQ3R):"" By Rosella's survival, she was able to travel to Tamir to collect the magic fruit, and prevent her father from dieing. Thus the second curse was ended. Years later, when his children had left to join other kingdoms, King Graham was able to find a new heir and successor to replace his children under the tradition used by King EdwardGraham (KQ2RTS): "Thus you are my successor, and heir to the throne." (though the tradition may have originated under Legenimor with Granthithor). In the past, having had no blood heir, King Edward named Graham his heir and successor."You are the bravest and truest knight in my kingdom, Sir Graham. Long ago I envisioned your form in my magic Mirror, and thought I was seeing my son and heir. The years have proven me at least half wrong. But the prophecy may yet be fulfilled.", KQ1 Manual, pgKing Edward feared that disorder might degenerate further once he died. Besides, he knew (as well did his people) that without an heir to the throne the kingdom would be in dire straits indeed. Thus, King Edward sent for his favorite knight, Sir Graham.", KQ4 Manual, pg "Edward had no heir, and everyone feared the chaos that would result upon his death.King Edward asked his bravest knight, Sir Graham, to embark upon a quest to recover the three treasures. Graham's quest was successful, and as his reward, King Edward named Sir Graham his heir and granted him the throne of Daventry.", King's Quest V Manual, p4About_King%27s_Quest_I-V. In RTS, Graham states that he has made Connor his First Knight and "heir to the throne and successor". Thus the third curse was ended. If the final curse is taken literally, it could imply that Graham would nave no heirs to pass the crown to, not Alexander (king of the Green Isles) nor Rosella (future queen of Etheria) could inherit the throne through blood inheritance. Not even Connor would be able to be Graham's 'heir and successor' under the tradition used by King Edward (and Legenimor) overcoming the final curse. Behind the scenes Interestingly enough, "The Father" is a title for the character Lucreto in King's Quest: Mask of Eternity. This is a coincidence however, and the AGDI developers missed the reference. It implied in the backstory that the two Brother's were on the same side during the war, it was his brothers choice to give up his mortality that led to his resentment of his brother and the his choice to disappear and become The Father. With both brothers gone the war continued on for an undisclosed period of time. According to one of the members of KQ2 team; :"Morgeilen and Shadrack were meant to be different people. Not alternate forms. The Father doesn't really take alternate forms, btw. The way you see him at the end of KQ2+ was how he always looked and his "Gervain"-disguise is simply him with his hair tied back in a ponytail and different clothes." :"BTW, Graham's crown (the First King's crown) isn't what acts as a conduit for the First King's powers. Another artifact, referred to only as "The Item" in the 2nd cloud test, is. The crown acts as a compass of sorts and is required to locate it. The appearance and location of this "Item" aren't revealed in KQ2+." -Erpy :"Yep, the Father is indeed the brother of Daventry's First King (Legenimor) who was presumed (but not confirmed) dead during the war. Morgeilen is actually an anagram of Legenimor. According to KQ2VGA's vision, the Black Cloak Society is a brotherhood (hence Morgeilen being addressed as "Father") of followers, who try to get a steady influence in various parts of the world." -Unknown One of the hints given for the character's name is that it was a name he hadn't heard used in 1000 years which would place him during the time of the Grand War, and he implies he knew Legenimor the first king of Daventry in the KQ2 (AGDI) timeline, who he seems to be jealous of, and who he thinks wasted his immortality. We also know he is after the crown at all costs, and seems jealous of the Daventry royalty. Plus there was the rather vague and mysterious reference to his name Morgeilen which mentioned he was the brother of Legenimor that was presumed dead as he had disappeared under mysterious circumstances during the Grand War around 1000 years back. It is was intended with the vague clues and innuendo linking the Father with period of 1000 years ago, KQ2 (AGDI) , that they were pointing to him being Morgeilen himself. Each of those facts explained his disrespect of his brother because he coveted his power, and the crown was a conduit to that power. It also explained the reason why he had not heard his name in 1000 years because he had been presumed dead. Some fans rightfully figured out that the title Father describes his position as the head of the brotherhood (the Black Cloak Society), while other members call each other brother and sister to indicate their membership. They also believe he could also be the very creator of the witches that follow him. It is hoped that a future AGDI game will shed some light on this character, which is probably to be connected to major events and characters of the 'canonical' parts of the series. An interesting fact is that it's said that the collapse of Daventry started the moment Alexander was kidnapped, soon after earthquakes started destroying the kingdom, and the three-headed dragon ravaged the land. Morgeilen sent these disasters, destroying the kingdom over the course of seventeen years. In the novels, during the period of See No Weevil and Kingdom of Sorrow, there is no evidence of any of the earthquakes, no giant chasms, no collapsed mountains, etc. The earthquakes that rearranged the landscape occured after the novels. Thus in KQ2RTS, the novels are not taken into consideration. Another evidence that the novels are not taken into consideration is the description of Graham's bedroom in KQRTS during Morgeilen's appearance does not match up with descriptions given in Kingdom of Sorrow. That is, in the novels Graham only had one small window looking out of the castle, and the one entrance into the room lead into a small visiting area (a kind of living area). In Romancing the Stones there a large balcony window along side of bed chambers. The Father appears in King's Quest III Redux, and does not appear in Infamous Adventures' King's Quest III remake. Oddly enough Morgeilen and Legenimor's names are anagrams of each other each sharing the same letters in a different order. Much like "Smaude" being a anagram of "Medusa", or "Caldaur" an anagram of Dracula. References category:characters (KQ2RTS) Category:Characters (KQ3R) Category:Wizards (unofficial) category:First Mages category:mages (unofficial) Category:Black Cloak Society (unofficial) Category:Villains (unofficial)